Joker
The Joker is one of the main antagonists from DC Comics and the arch-enemy of Batman. He previously fought Sweet Tooth in the 62nd episode of Death Battle, Joker VS Sweet Tooth. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Joker VS Adachi (Abandoned) * Bugs Bunny vs The Joker (Abandoned) * The Joker vs Captain America (Completed) * Joker vs. Carnage * The Joker Vs Cinder Fall (Abandoned) * Fawful vs. The Joker * Venom vs The Joker * The Joker vs Flandre Scarlet * Freddy Krueger vs The Joker * Green Goblin vs. The Joker (Completed) * The Joker vs Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii (Abandoned) * Joker vs Hisoka * The Joker vs. Hoxton * James Moriarty vs. Joker * Jeff the Killer VS The Joker (Completed) * Joker vs. Johan Liebert * The joker vs Jonny cage * The Joker vs Junko Enoshima (Abandoned) * Kefka Palazzo VS Joker * The Joker vs Killer Klowns from Outer Space * The Joker vs Kingpin * Joker vs Marik * Joker vs Oogie Boogie * Pinkie Pie vs The Joker (Completed) * The Joker vs The Pyro * Robbie Rotten vs Joker * Joker vs Robocop (Abandoned) * The Joker Vs Roman Torchwick (Completed) * Joker vs Shaco (Completed) * Joker vs. Shogo Makishima * The Joker vs The Shredder * The Joker Vs Skulduggery Pleasent (Abandoned) * Spike Spiegel vs. The Joker (Completed) * The Joker vs. Sweet Tooth (Fanon version, completed) * Trap Master vs The Joker * Trevor Phillips vs The Joker * Tyrian Callows VS The Joker (Completed) * Joker vs. Vaas Montenegro (Abandoned) * Walter White VS The Joker (Completed) * The Joker vs. Waluigi Battles Royale * Famous Villain Battle Royale * Joker vs. Kingpin vs. Roman Torchwick * Injustice Battle Royale (By Eficiente) As Emperor Joker * Emperor Joker vs Pennywise * Fleetway Comics Sonic vs Emperor Joker With Bane * Blackfeather & Phinn vs. The Joker & Bane With Harley Quinn * Joker and Harley Quinn vs Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam MacIntyre * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Darth Sidious * Darth Vader * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Felix (Red vs Blue) * Flowey * Gambit * Ghostface * Handsome Jack (Borderlands) * Hannibal Lecter * Hazama * Junkrat (Overwatch) * Jason Voorhees * Luan Loud (Loud House) * The Mask * Plague Knight (Shovel Knight) * Scar (Disney) * Shion Sonosaki (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) * Waluigi Scapelli (BSC) * Yūki Terumi * Twisty the Clown (American Horror Story) History Little is known of the Joker before he came to Gotham. In fact, there is no way to identify who he is by fingerprint, dental record, or DNA matching. Though a psychopath, Joker prefers calling himself "ahead of the curve". Regardless of his identity, former mobster wearing a red hood or a product to a legacy of death and madness started years ago by serial killer Jerome Valeska, the Joker is considered one of most dangerous criminals in Gotham due to zero empathy and sick sense of humor via mass murder. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Other name: "Jack" * Age: approx. 40 * Height: 6'5" | 195 cm * Weight: 192 lbs | 87 kg * Criminal Mastermind * Clinically Insane * AKA The Red Hood * Arch nemesis of Batman * Iranian UN ambassador Weapons * 9mm Long Barrel Gun * Machine Guns ** Tommy Gun is his favorite * Bombs, Rockets & Explosives * Explosive toys & Fuse Bombs * Jester Cane Sword * Crowbar * Joker Venom * Acid flower * Razor Sharp Playing Cards * Jokermobile Feats * Outsmarted Batman several times * Infiltrated The Pentagon * Beat Ra's al Ghul in chess * Killed 12 League of Assassin ninjas * Beat Wonder Woman * Survived dozens of explosions & falls * Killed the second Robin * Resists mind control Abilities & Techniques * Hand to Hand Combat * Insanity can grant almost superhuman strength * Excellent chemist * Resistance to poisons & gases * High tolerance to pain * Master of disguise * Criminal strategist * Experienced in manipulating the sane & insane Death Battle Info (Fanon) Joker uses a wide variety of instruments to exact his homicides, a genius at criminal activities and being a step ahead of the law with acting skills and a sufficient expertise in chemistry to be make deadly weapons based on party-gag items. He is also shown to be a skilled, fearless, and unpredictable fighter who is a strong hand-to-hand combatant. This is due to his utter lack of self-preservation, showing a casual indifference to pain and extremely fearless as he laughs in instances where his own death was seemingly inevitable. He also has a habit of being an unbelievable escapist and has stronger endurance than a normal human being. It was once even presumed he was an immortal being known as "the Pale Man". Death Battle Info * Multiple origin stories; none of which are 100% confirmed ** Joker himself forgot his own personal history *** 'If I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice!' * Other name: "Jack" * Age: approx. 40 * Height: 6'5" | 195 cm * Weight: 192 lbs | 87 kg * Disfigured from falling into a pool of chemicals ** Skin is permanently bleached white ** Altered and damaged his brain and sanity * Arch nemesis of Batman * Formerly known as The Red Hood * Iranian UN ambassador Gear * Razor-bladed playing cards * Handguns * Tommyguns * Trick-guns ** Most noticeable example is his 'Bang' Flag Gun, which can project its flagpole as a lethal projectile after fooling the enemy into thinking it is a toy. * Comically oversized revolvers ** In the Tim Burton Batman film, Joker was able to shoot down the Bat-Jet with one shot. The gun he used has a barrel length of about 2ft long. * Joy Buzzers ** Electrical-Buzzers possess enough energy to harm superhumans and cook regular humans to death ** Needle-Buzzers laced with Joker Toxin * Poison Spitting Flower ** Can fire a corrosive acid capable of burning human flesh with ease https://youtu.be/ypsXBxo7unw?t=14s and can burn through hazmat suits https://youtu.be/Uq6ZPRsNt7s?t=54s. ** This Flower can also fire Joker Toxin and other poisonous liquids or gasses. * Joker Toxin ** A poison (liquid or gas) capable of killing even superhumans. Can be infused with other elements (like kryptonite for Superman) to be more effective against certain targets. Even heavyweights like Solomon Grundy and Wonder Woman have been ko'd by Joker's chemical weapons. ** The poison acts like Nitrous-Oxide: forcing the victim to laugh uncontrollably. The muscles on the victim's mouth are contorted to resemble a massive grin. The poison paralyses the victim's breathing or disrupts the brain; making them suffocate or fall comatose after suffering a painful spasm or seizure. Some depictions also discolors the victim to resemble Joker's white face, red lips, green hair and yellow eyes. ** Some depictions of the gas can drive victims insane: even if they absorb a non-lethal dose of the drug. * Crowbar ** Favorite torture weapon and sidekick-beater * Knives ** Joker normally hides them in his sleeves so he can deploy them anytime, even while a police officer is arresting him. ** Sometimes has a knife-shoe ** Jared-Leto-Joker owns literally hundreds of bladed weapons * Toy Grenades and other explosives ** Includes but are not limited to; chattering teeth, marbles, eyeballs and dolls ** Just one bag of marbles were enough to destroy an entire factory building. * Various torture devices and methods *Explosive chemicals hidden in false teeth * Occasionally depicted with a mech https://youtu.be/DiIdTYBV9_I?t=40s Titan Joker When Joker uses the Titan steroid, he becomes a giant, Bane-like beast. He sprouts razor-sharp claws and grows 5 times his normal size. However, he doesn't lose any intelligence, and he gains massive strength. Feats * Tortured Jason Todd before killing him. * Crippled Barbara Gordon for a few years. * Has outsmarted and out-gambitted Batman numerous times ** Batman himself deduces that the Joker has something similar to the super multiple personality disorder which plays a huge part in his unpredictability by constantly recreating himself in each one of their encounters *The first time Batman sent the Joker to jail, he escaped in less than two days * Defeated Ra's al Ghul in a game of chess, the only other individual that has accomplished that is Bane * Has killed several other supervillains. ** Killed Alexander Luthor Jr.: simply because Alex didn't invite Joker in his supervillain team. ** Kills Mr. Freeze for taking over his gang ** Kills the entire Royal Flush gang ** Quickly kills Psimon, a high level telepath with nothing, but a mere rock ** Bob https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h28ftIM929w * Killed a lot of people in one room after murdering one with a fragile cup on two occasions. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqOFl93sHno https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQjb0f4P5mY * Affected the entire Justice League with Joker Venom * Insanity makes him resistant to psychic attacks. No sells a telekinetic attack from a criminal that terrorized the Martian Manhunter * Goes toe to toe with Aquaman and even briefly becomes the ruler of Atlantis * Joker has managed to buy or steal nukes on multiple occasions. ** Drove Injustice Superman insane and destroyed metropolis with a nuclear bomb. *** Almost every single bad thing that happened in the Injustice universe can be traced back to the Joker * Bought the secret to Batman's identity with only 53 cents https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LuqBr1UDK0. * Has effortlessly escaped from Arkham Asylum, Gotham State Penitentiary, and Blackgate Penitentiary hundreds of times. ** These escapes have sometimes led to prison riots or complete takeover of the prisons with Joker as the defacto leader of the prisoners; basically making Joker the frequent leader of Batman's Rouge Gallery. * SOMEHOW has not been executed for his crimes (except in Robot Chicken). ** Once did get the death penalty, but faked his death. Under a legal loophole, since he had been "killed", he was then a free man. * Laughs at his own worst fears projected into his mind by Raven * Broke into the Batcave without Batman knowing it * The Greek God of Terror: Deimos, was overwhelmed by Joker's sheer madness when he possessed him * Killed at least 114 people (Detective Comics (Volume 2 #1) * Frequently survives otherwise fatal situations ** Fell into the smokestack of a factory building ** Caught in an explosion while onboard the Lexwing; which then crashed into the ground ** Survived being attacked by his own shark ** Was in a helicopter while it crashed into the ground (Suicide Squad: both the animated dvd movie and cinematic film) * (see below for more info) Stole the power of Mister Mxyzptlk and Batmite to become the godly Emperor Joker, abusing his power in ways like continuous reviving Batman out of a need of purpose or eating all of China simply so he could make a Chinese food joke http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/2/25/Joker-china.png/revision/20160612045609. *Laughed after getting stabbed through the hand with a knife; showing no pain. https://youtu.be/5hBkZisLrGU?t=19m32s *Managed to kidnap the entire Bat-Family and brainwash Alfred *Infected Gotham with a zombie virus-like Joker toxin. Flaws *Despite his chemical disfigurement; Joker is still 100% human and is normally depicted without any superhuman abilities. *Frequently defeated by the Justice League and the Batman Family. **Has been completely overwhelmed by Batman in some of their duels https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm0dw9Mm0ic. **Was easily defeated by Alfred https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sU8mj9lid0s. **Like Batman; normally requires weakness exploitation or an ambush to defeat powerful superhumans. *Insane, very mentally unbalanced. Speculated by the Martian Manhunter to be so insane that it was an alleged form of "super sanity," as even he was not able to return the Joker to sanity for more than a moment. ** His insanity can either give him an unpredictable edge in battle or make him do nigh suicidal actions just to finish off his foe. ** Mutilated himself several times; once cutting his own face off to wear it as a mask (and for giggles). ** Sometimes has visual hilucinations. **Many of his crimes are due to his severe attention-seeking psychopathy. According to the Arkham games; Joker's greatest fear is being forgotten. https://youtu.be/rWXAMRLkLbc?t=24m32s ***If someone make's fun of his jokes or says he's not funny then he will become more focused and enraged making him predictable * Is obsessed with Harley Quinn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtJNYXFHn4k https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56urvg-ejNY and Batman https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdXCUHk1pg8. Does not actually want to kill Batman ** Has sometimes given up his villainy if he believes Batman has been eliminated. *Frequently murders or assaults his own loyal minions or allies, just for a laugh. **This makes it very easy for other villains to see Joker as an enemy. *Batman created multiple antidotes for the Joker Toxin. *Has died from certain poisons, getting stabbed by Pirate Batman, having his neck snapped, being bitten by Vampire Batman, falling off a belltower, getting shot by Robin with a 'Bang' gun, and getting his chest shredded by Superman. *Has very little combat experience with the Jokermobile. * Fears the IRS more then Batman Gallery Jack Nicholson as The Joker.jpg|Jack Nicholson as The Joker Heath Ledger as The Joker.jpg|Heath Ledger as The Joker Jared Leto as The Joker.jpg|Jared Leto as The Joker JokerMHBTAS.jpg|The Joker as seen in the DC animated Universe (voiced by Mark Hamill). Batman-the-killing-joke-first-image-revealed-mark-hamill.jpg|Joker as seen in the Killing Joke adaptation. The Joker in Batman The Brave and The Bold.jpg|The Joker in Batman the Brave and the Bold The Joker in The Batman.jpg|The Joker in The Batman DC Comics - The Jokermobile.png|The Jokermobile Emperor Joker.jpeg|As Emperor Joker, the Fifth-Dimensional God with the stolen powers of Mxyzptlk DC Comics - The Joker in Titan Form as seen in Batman Arkham Asylum.png|The Joker in Titan Form as seen in Batman Arkham Asylum Titan Joker.jpeg|As Titan Joker, a form achieved by using the Titan compound as he lifts Batman with a single hand. DC Comics - The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman.png|The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman (1966) DC Comics - The Jokermobile during the Silver Age.png|The Jokermobile during the Silver Age joker-gif.gif|Why so serious? Arkham Knight Jokermobile.jpeg|The Jokermobile as it appears in Batman: Arkham Knight Suicide Squad Jokermobile.jpeg|The Jokermobile in Suicide Squad (2016) Batman vs Joker's Boner.jpg|Did you know that the word "boner" used to mean "mistake"? Joker.jpg|Cesar Romero as the Joker in the 1966-1968 Batman TV series Injusticejoker.PNG|The Joker's artwork from Injustice : Gods Among Us. Yes that is shaggy punching joker it happened 30d02f 3406616.jpg|Yes, that's Shaggy punching the Joker. It happened. Joker_0081.jpg|The Joker kills Jason Todd Batgirl-41-joker-variant--012.jpg 54c451bc29555136851f707bd9d3fe7b.jpg|'American' Criminal Lunatic Emperor Joker Emperor Joker is The Joker with the stolen powers of Mister Mxyzptlk (or Bat-Mite in Batman Beyond). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bat God vs Emperor Joker *Emperor Joker vs Bill Cipher *Emperor Joker VS Dimentio (Complete) *Filthy Frank vs. Emperor Joker *Emperor Joker vs Pennywise *Shuma-Gorath vs Emperor Joker Death Battle Info A form achieved by the Joker after absorbing the powers of the 5-Dimensional Imp, Mxyzptlk. He managed to recreate the world in his own, cruel image using said powers. *High Multiversal+ level (Absorbed the powers of a 5D Imp, and had the powers to destroy any universe that has and ever will exist, as stated by Spectre (Who was then easily defeated by Emperor Joker and taken control of). It should be noted Mxyzptlk, the one whose powers he absorbed, was able to perform feats such as having time irrelevant to a being like him, says he can do anything, even including becoming a film character (for whatever reason), knows the future, since you know, he can get his hands on the script, of sorts. Mxy also killed himself multiple times, all of which he comes back. Furthermore, some of his most impressive feats include destroying the entire Multiverse (The 4-Dimensional Multiverse, which includes the first 3 spatial dimensions, and the 4th dimension; time), then recreating the whole thing, and held the entire Multiverse with his hands. *Reality Warping on a 5D scale. (It should be stated that 5D is infinitely higher than 4D, which is infinitely higher than 3D, the plane of reality that we exist on) *Time Manipulation *Fourth Wall awareness *Flight *Resurrection of others (mainly to kill them again). *Toonforce *Darkseid claims that Emperor Joker possesses or is the Anti-Life-Equation: allowing him to mind-control anyone. Feats *Murdered Batman endlessly. https://youtu.be/UAc3umy3Nss?t=55s **Batman was almost permanently traumatized if it wasn't for Superman absorbing his memories. https://youtu.be/4S7vmK_PdIk?t=10m18s **Also killed the Batman Family. *Turned Harley Quinn into a constellation *Shaped the entire Justic League into his own version *Remakes the universe with extreme casualty *Turned other villains into clowns; Two-Face into a drawf and Lex into a jester. *Turned Aquaman into a fish that cannot survive in water, Flash into an obese fast-foods addict, Wonder Woman into a frail house-maid, Martian Manhunter into a parody of Marvin the Martian, and Green Lantern into 'Yellow Paper Lantern'. He also made Plastic Man into a criminal who mimics the plastics in creditcards to steal from ATMs. *Mind controlled a Guardian of the Universe, the Wizard Shazam, Zeus, High Father, and Darkseid. https://youtu.be/4S7vmK_PdIk?t=7m15s *A similar transformation dominated Hulk and Batman Flaws *Mxyzpltk points out that Emperor Joker does not have the same experience of these powers as he does, and so has yet to perfect them. But he also pointed out that it wouldn't be long until Joker achieved such experience. **Because of this inexperience, Joker's actions can be reversed if he loses his powers or is defeated. However if Joker did master his powers, then the damage he caused would have been irreversible. *Mxyzpltk points out that Joker is motivated primarily to have sadistic fun. This is why he keeps Superman alive; to have fun with him. If he becomes bored of his powers, he will forfeit them. This is the case when Superman points out that Joker is unable to erase Batman from existence because Joker's life would then become meaningless. While Joker can kill Batman; he is unable to erase him from existence. So long as Joker remembers Batman (and since Joker will never forget Batman), Batman will continue to exist. After this epiphany, Emperor Joker lost his powers. *After losing his powers; Joker's mentality is shattered. He spent this aftermath curled up and drooling on the floor saying his name backwards 'Rekoj Rorepme'. Trivia *Joker is directly inspired by the silent film 'The Man Who Laughs'. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bombers Category:Card Wielders Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Clown Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Injustice characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Poison Users Category:Pranksters Category:Psychopaths Category:Supervillains Category:Toon Force Users Category:Trap Users Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters